


One raz no pidoras

by Volin, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: мини [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volin/pseuds/Volin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Коннор стоял на ступеньках и неизвестно чего ждал. Наверное, как выражался Маркус, наслаждался моментом, тщательно фиксируя и солнечные блики, и новые звуки просыпающейся живности, и повышающуюся с каждым днем температуру воздуха, и утробный рокот мотора…
Relationships: Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид - Relationship
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: мини [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634674
Kudos: 8





	One raz no pidoras

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** One raz no pidoras  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1054 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** легкий стеб, юмор, PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Коннор стоял на ступеньках и неизвестно чего ждал. Наверное, как выражался Маркус, наслаждался моментом, тщательно фиксируя и солнечные блики, и новые звуки просыпающейся живности, и повышающуюся с каждым днем температуру воздуха, и утробный рокот мотора…  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "One raz no pidoras"

Солнце ярко заливало улицу перед Департаментом. Весна вовсю вступала в свои права. Теплый ветер обдувал влажный после вчерашнего дождя асфальт. Коннор стоял на ступеньках и неизвестно чего ждал. Наверное, как выражался Маркус, наслаждался моментом, тщательно фиксируя и солнечные блики, и новые звуки просыпающейся живности, и повышающуюся с каждым днем температуру воздуха, и утробный рокот мотора… 

Коннор нахмурился. Рокот в идеалистическую картину мира не вписывался. Он повернул голову на звук и замер. Из-за угла вырулил мощный «Харлей», на котором восседал иконой брутальности Гэвин Рид. В неизменной кожанке, очках-авиаторах, на которых красиво бликовало солнце, с трехдневной щетиной и выражением бесконечного презрения к окружающему миру. В этот момент он выглядел действительно охуенно. Коннор даже мысленно не стал себя одергивать за это слово и попытался отладить сбойнувший тириумный насос. 

Рид заглушил мотор и, поставив ноги на землю, закурил, выпуская в небо струйку дыма. Заметил Коннора, ухмыльнулся и показал ему оттопыренный средний палец. Весь шарм ситуации мгновенно пропал, и Коннор, поморщившись, развернулся к Риду спиной и вошел в департамент.

Адреналин бил в голову, добавляя резкости окружению. Где-то впереди работала группа захвата во главе с Алленом. Бравые парни из спецназа косили направо и налево так заебавшую своей террористической деятельностью банду. Правда, делали они это ближе к земле и, судя по всему, не очень быстро. Именно поэтому засевшие на верхних этажах мудаки так свободно обстреливали тех, кто выжидал в засаде.

Над головой взвизгнула пуля. Рид вжал голову в плечи и выматерился. Стрелять в ответ было бесполезно, с такого расстояния глок не добьет. Ситуацию могла бы спасти разве что винтовка. Рид снова выматерился, вжимаясь в стену за укрытием и мечтая лишь о том, чтобы ни одна пуля не срикошетила. 

Рядом что-то грохнуло, он повернул голову на шум. Очередная пуля снесла хлипкое заграждение на соседней баррикаде, за которой отсиживался Коннор. В этот раз он проебался с переговорами и получил пулю в плечо, забрызгав тириумом свою белоснежную рубашку. Его немедленно оттащили в укрытие, не дав рыпнуться в сторону стрелявших. Судя по его роже, таким раскладом Коннор был недоволен. Вот и сейчас, вместо того, чтобы молча сидеть и не отсвечивать, Коннор где-то нашел снайперку. Не иначе как у Аллена спиздил. 

Рид мерзко ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за Коннором и предвкушая тот пиздец, который начнется, когда Аллен об этом узнает. Коннору было, видимо, сильно поебать на пули, потому что он сосредоточенно собирал винтовку, приводя ее в боевое состояние. 

Рид нервно облизал губы, глядя на то, как он накрутил глушитель на ствол и быстро высунулся оценить обстановку. В его сторону тут же огрызнулись огнем. Коннор помигал желтым диодом, а потом взял винтовку наизготовку и одним плавным движением поднялся. В стороне штурмующих что-то громко грохнуло, и раздались крики. Огонь по засаде прекратился. Коннор вскинул винтовку, чуть склонил голову к прицелу и нажал на спусковой крючок. 

Рид завороженно наблюдал, как Коннора качнуло отдачей, как он немного сдвинул дуло в сторону и снова нажал на спусковой крючок. Впереди послышался захлебнувшийся крик. Коннор ухмыльнулся, поднял голову от прицела, оценивая обстановку, и двинулся вперед. 

Шаг, движение дула, выстрел, крик. Еще раз. И еще. 

Рид, кажется, забыл как дышать, смотря на то, как Коннор делает последний выстрел и опускает винтовку, удерживая ее одной рукой. Налетевший ветер всколыхнул его непослушную прядку и полы пиджака. И это зрелище было охуительным. Рид заметил самодовольную улыбку на его лице и почувствовал, как в штанах резко стало тесно. В который раз за день он выматерился и постарался убраться подальше от пластикового маньяка.

Всю следующую неделю Рид усиленно размышлял: если дрочить на андроида, стирая руки по локоть, можно ли считать себя пидором? Он так увлекся, что как-то упустил из виду момент, когда оказался зажат между полкой в архиве и пластиковым телом. Коннор вообще в последнее время особенно сильно охуел в отношении Рида и буквально доставал его везде. Рид честно не ожидал подставы, когда спустился пролистать кейс годичной давности, в надежде найти параллель с его текущим делом.

Когда его схватили за шиворот и затащили между полками, он попытался брыкнуться и свалить. Когда его после тщетных попыток выбраться из захвата засосали по самые гланды, он начал брыкаться еще активнее, а потом как-то втянулся. И когда его крутая куртка отлетела в сторону, он тоже не особенно возражал. В помещении в одежде жарко и неудобно. Да и в водолазке тоже некомфортно. Пришел в себя Рид только тогда, когда наглая пластмасса, оглаживая его живот горячими руками, опустилась на колени и стянула с него штаны.

– Коннор! Ты че, блядь, делаешь?!

Рид вцепился в стеллажи, наблюдая, как его член медленно берут в рот.

-– Мфнг! 

Коннор закатил глаза, как бы говоря «Рид, ты слепоглухотупой?» и насадился на его член до конца, вызывая громкий стон. А потом еще один, и еще, и еще.

«Сосет, как стреляет. Охуительно», - пронеслось в голове у Рида, а в следующий миг он почувствовал горячие Конноровы пальцы у себя в заднице. 

– Коннор, нет! – рявкнул он, пытаясь отодвинуться, но цепкие пальцы второй руки держали крепко.

– Коннор, да! – ответил ебучий пластик, на мгновение выпуская член изо рта, и ввел третий палец. 

Свет перед глазами Рида померк, а тело прострелило искрой удовольствия. Возбужденный член, лишенный ласки, пульсировал в такт движениям Коннора. Когда горячие пальцы выскользнули из Рида, он недовольно рыкнул. Коннор поднялся, тягуче поцеловал и развернул Рида носом в полку. Укусил за загривок, огладил бока руками, сжимая бедра и притираясь к ним своим твердым как камень членом. Рид глухо застонал и прижался к горячей пластиковой груди спиной. Руки Коннора, казалось, были везде. Гладили, щипали, ласкали и сжимали. Рид податливо прогнулся, когда обжигающая ладонь легла на поясницу. Коннор мягко толкнулся в него, замирая и давая время привыкнуть, одновременно скользя по его члену рукой, оставляя цепочку поцелуев на шее и плечах. Рид стонал от каждого движения. Мозги уже превратились в булькающее от удовольствия желе, но одна мысль его упорно не покидала. Вот это все не делает его пидором? Ее не смог выбить из головы даже мощный оргазм, настигший его тремя минутами позже.

Рид стоял, прислонившись к стеллажу, и наблюдал, как Коннор методично просматривает материалы и улики по делу.

– О чем задумался? – спросил Коннор не отрываясь от дела.

– Я же не пидор?! – обреченно спросил Рид.

Коннор поднял голову от бумаг и посмотрел на него взглядом «Ну и долбоящер же ты». Вздохнул, отложил дело в сторону и подошел к Риду, положив руки ему на плечи.

– Конечно нет, Гэвин. Я же не человек, поэтому технически ты не пидор.

Рид просиял и, подобрав с пола кожанку, уточнил на всякий случай:

– Тогда до встречи завтра?


End file.
